


Fruit and Drizzled Honey

by RabelleRabbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reader gets stomach problems, Slow Burn, food is love, reader can cook, reader is confident, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabelleRabbit/pseuds/RabelleRabbit
Summary: City life isn't as glamorous as one would think it is.It's bright and blinding, distracting from how it truly is.It's not for you, but that doesn't stop you from slipping on those shiny black heels and go party it up with your friends every Saturday night when work is over.Before you left, you meet a skeleton wearing a blue scarf and carrying boxes stacked high to the ceiling. He's charming. He's cute. You both become fast friends. And you find yourself choking out that glitter-stuffed taco he gave you.Why are all your friends so bad at cooking?





	1. Fruit Salad

City life. 

It looked so glamorous from all the TV show and movies you’ve seen as a child. 

That bright-eyed child you once were would happily tell your parents that you would live in a big city in a nice apartment, just like in the movies. Your Dad would laugh and your Mom would freak out since she wasn’t ready to think about her own child moving out in the future. 

Memories of back then always seemed to flood your mind as you carefully apply a wing to your eye with your eyeliner. Delicately, you grab your light pink lipstick and roll it onto your lips. Makeup is done. Your hair is done. 

Next is your clothes, and you’re already walking to your room to survey your closet. The loud hustling, bustling of traffic can be heard from your window. Cars honking, people shouting. It makes you wonder if the city ever slept. 

If you had to be honest, city life is loud and crowded. 

The apartment is small. 

Your job is awful. 

You hate it. 

You would wake up in the morning and take a shower before eating a bowl of bland corn flakes and drive around town finishing up errands until noon when your shift started. Then after work, you'd go home and doll yourself up and go meet up with friends at this club, partying it up until one or two in the morning. You'd go home after being dropped off at your apartment and stumble into bed, sleeping in and dreading that awful hangover awaiting you once you wake up.

And you would do it all again. 

Dressed in your tight skirt and low cut top, you slipped on some heels and stepped out of your apartment with just your phone and purse. Tonight is the usual Saturday night, where you would go with your friends down to the club and get wasted for the umpteenth time. From the several times of having terrible hangovers, you’ve already attempted to stop drowning yourself in alcohol and would instead just watch your friends be lively while casually sipping at just soda. 

It’s more fun to write on their face when they’re passed out drunk (but being incredibly drunk with them is fun, too). So you’re usually the designated driver on club nights.

But tonight it’s someone else’s turn to drive, so you’re stuffing a few bills into your small wristlet wallet.

In the middle of typing a message to your awaiting friends of how long it should take you to get there, you see an individual carrying several boxes stacked high to the ceiling down the hallway.

This...is quite the sight. You couldn't even move your legs or finish the text since you could barely rip your gaze away. Your eyes were solely on that person carrying those boxes with ease. That was pretty impressive. 

What was even more impressive was the fact that as soon as the person passed you, you realized that person was a skeleton. 

A monster?

How odd. You start thinking, wondering if the apocalypse was upon you. How would you know? It's been a very long time since you bothered with TV or looking up current events on your phone since you barely have a life outside of working and clubbing.

The monster stops by a door - the door next across from yours - and stands there for a few seconds.

“... Do you need help?” You offer and the skeleton looks back at you, and you noticed he's wearing an adorable blue scarf and a brilliant wide smile.

“Oh! Hello, there human neighbor!” Oh geez, he's got quite the voice. It's not loud, but it certainly does have a presence. “Do not concern yourself, as I have everything under control. But the magnificent Blueberry appreciates your kind offer.”

He then shuffles around, trying to figure out how close he can get to the door. It was cute to see his boney brows knit together as he contemplates if he can balance all the boxes in one hand while using the other to open the door. He probably could, since he can carry that much in the first place, but judging from the way that many of the boxes are littered with the words  **'fragile’** you're sure he doesn't want to take the risk. 

“I just thought you standing there meant you were hoping the door would open?” You shrugged as faint blue dust the cheeks of the skeleton man. Is he blushing?

“n-no, not at all! I was merely wondering what I should do to get inside while carrying all these boxes. I consider it a puzzle for real-life situations,” the skeleton insists as you chuckle.

“I kinda like puzzles, too. But sometimes a puzzle requires two brains instead of one, so…” You go around the skeleton man and go to his door, taking the doorknob. It wasn't locked, so it opened without much trouble.

“You are very kind, human. I do suppose that a helpful hand would be good for certain puzzles, however, I must insist that it will not happen again if it hadn’t been for my lazy brother not keeping the door open like I had asked him to do,” Blueberry huffs before slowly turning and taking big steps towards the door. He stopped, humming thoughtfully. “Perhaps I have carried more than will fit through the door? This will not do!”

If he stepped through the door, then the box at the top would hit the door frame and most certainly fall, smashing whatever was inside. 

“Here, lemme take a box,” you say as you reach up and carefully slide two boxes off the top of the pile he's carrying. Blueberry kneels down a bit so you could reach easier. It wouldn't hurt to be nice to your new neighbors, even if they aren't exactly human.

You wish you didn't offer to carry anything because these boxes are HEAVY-!

“Wh-What's in here?” You gaped, startled as Blueberry happily walked into the apartment. You slowly walk into the somewhat empty apartment, seeing Blueberry set the boxes down with ease onto the kitchen table. You do the same, nearly weeping in relief for your jelly arms.

“It is filled with many, many plates for taco consumption!” Blueberry says as he turns to look at you, and when he does, his eye sockets widen just a bit. You don’t really notice as you view a few of the boxes having the same label as the heavy one you just carried.

So he likes tacos a lot, huh?

“Well goodness, you’re pretty strong. I could barely carry one, and you carried like what? Four? So cool,” you crack a smile before your phone goes off, not noticing the blue glow on the cheekbones of your blue scarf wearing skeleton neighbor. 

Your friends are already waiting outside the apartment, waiting for you in their car. Texting a quick reply, you give the skeleton a wave. “Well, I should go. I'll see you later?” You say as you're already turning around and hurrying off as best as you can in those heels of yours.

“It is nice seeing - I mean, meeting you, human neighbor. Perhaps next time we shall exchange names as most neighbors would do when they first meet - and she is gone like the wind. dashing!” Blueberry sighed with an admiring gaze as he watches the human scurry out the door. 

XXX

You promised yourself not to think too much about the skeleton you met in your apartment. He was a skeleton, and now you’re just wondering what had happened to your previous neighbor. 

That asshole owes you a couple of dollars and a new mop.

Literally, how could you not think about your new skeleton neighbor? On the way to the club, you told your friends about it, and they didn’t seem to be shocked that monsters were moving into your apartment. 

“So...monsters are a thing now?” You ask and got a few tissues and candy wrappers tossed at you in response. 

“Monsters have been living with us for the past two years, (Y/N)! What were you doing?!”

“I don’t mean it like that. I meant, the apartments around here. They weren’t keen on renting to them or something,” you shrug as one of your friends, Cathy, pass you a piece of candy.  _ Score _ , you thought as you take it and unwrap it. “Well, good for them for finally taking their head out of their ass.”

“Say that to their face next time,” the friend driving the car, Sam, snickers. 

You pop the candy into your mouth, rolling your eyes. “I’ll say it when I find a new place to live. I don’t want to be homeless.”

“Not that it matters since they’re letting them move in,” Cathy says, while Sam grumbles wheel.

“Still woulda been funny,” Sam says as she nearly zooms into the parking lot near the club and successfully snatched a parking space that two other cars were trying to get to. She glances to you and Cathy with this big grin, “who’s ready to get waaaasteeeed~?”

“Eh.”

“Not really feeling it.”

“You guys are so hilarrrrrious, really,” Sam grumbles blandly as she turns off her car and gets her keys and small wallet. “Let’s get this over with. I can’t be sober around you two.”

“You’re the designated driver tonight anyways.”

She slams the car door while you and Cathy laugh, getting out the car and continuing to laugh obnoxiously at her as a joke. 

You spent a wild night at the club with your friends and came home around three in the morning just a bit tipsy.

…

Okay, you came home flat out drunk, fully aware of the fact that in the late morning you’ll have an intense headache. Heels in your hands, you walk up to your door barefoot. You didn’t really notice someone behind you. Unaware, you reach into your purse with a sway in your step, pulling your keys as you dropped one of your shoes. C’mon, you can do this.

With a deep breath, you blew out a huff of hot breath against the cold door as the key still continued to miss the hole. Eventually, it went in, and you turned it, letting out a triumphant laugh as you nearly stumbled in, dropping your other shoe inside the apartment.

Keys tossed onto the kitchen table, you’re already at the fridge and pulled out a half-empty carton of milk. 

“ ‘ereal, where ya at?” You slurred as you feel around the top of the fridge, successfully grabbing a box of cereal. Shout out to Aldi’s for having corn flakes at ninety-nine cents. You nearly break a bowl when you went to grab one and ended up getting a fork instead of a spoon, but finally, you were finally at the table eating a bowl of cereal. 

Ahh, corn flakes. Tasty bland flakes of cardboard. Definitely not a good snack for a drunk you, but you learned better than to make macaroni in this state. 

But macaroni sounds so good right now. 

Another forkful of corn flakes gets shoved into your mouth.

“hey there, bud.”

You were already too invested in your bowl of cornflakes to register the fact that there’s a tall skeleton wearing an orange hoodie at your open door. He’s holding the other missing heel you didn’t realize you dropped. 

The skeleton must have realized that you were in corn flakes heaven that he shrugs and harmlessly tossed the shoe where the other shoe sat on the floor. The sound of the heel hitting the floor caused your head to shoot up and spot him. 

“Wha-?” You shoot up from your chair and almost fell, catching yourself on the edge of the table. “Holy crap! Did you grow?”

“what?” The skeleton asked as he raised a bony brow, looking at your pathetically drunk self.

“Nooooo! You were cuter when you was tiny!” Already, you’re swaying as you approach him and even held a hand out to demonstrate how short the skeleton apparently was a while ago. “Tiny and cute and oh so blue!”

“ah, you mean my bro?”

“You, oh! Oh wow, I am soooo sorry!” An audible gasp escaped you as you felt extremely bad for mistaking this skeleton for the cutie pie who loves tacos. “I didn’t know he had a brother! Ah!! Wait, he did mention he had a brother,” you gasped again as you pointed a finger at the skeleton’s face as best you could, “then that means you, ah… An’...an’ you! You didn’ leave the door open for blue boy!”

He responds with a low chuckle. If you weren’t so drunk, you might have found it sexy, but literally, all you had on your mind was the fact that you weren’t getting an equal ratio of cereal and milk tonight with your spoon… ah, no you were using a fork. 

Forks are okay for eating cereal with, right? 

“eh. i don’t think i a- _ door _ the idea of missing out a nap. know what i mean?” The skeleton watches as the pun flies over your head. Your drunk addled mind is nearly steaming. “you should probably drink water in between shots if you don’t want ta get super wasted.”

“Ahaaaaa! No,” you grin as he shrugs.

“i should probably leave. i just wanted to give you back your shoe you left in the hall,” the skeleton explains as you audibly gasp for like the millionth time.

“Oh wow, you’re so nice! That lady across the hall would throw my shoe at me in the mornings and call me ah… dang you and your bro are such nice people, I am so lucky,” you place a hand over your chest, feeling tears building up. Ugh, today is such a good day. 

The skeleton watches the drunk human before sighing, “would you say the same thing when you’re sober?”

“Uh, what?”

“you should probably eat your cereal with a spoon, not a fork.”

“Ugh! No wonder I wasn’t getting enough milk with each bite! You’re a geen-eee-uuuuus!”

The skeleton grinned. 

“g’night, honey.”

The door closes and you wondered if you had any honey to sweeten that mushy bowl of cardboard flakes. It tasted amazing and your drunk addled brain thought that tall skeleton is a genius.

(LINE BREAK)

Waking up to this moderately painful migraine, you groan and reach over to grab that bottle of water you kept nearby for late mornings like this. Twisting the cap off, you chug it down in several gulps. Ah, bad move -

You slide out of bed and slowly make your way to the bathroom, feeling your stomach churn painfully. Oh no oh no oh no -

“BLEGH-!”

The toilet is your best friend for the next five minutes. Great, there goes like, three bowls of corn flakes. 

Brushing your teeth, you were searching your medicine cabinet for the aspirin pills, barely finding it behind the half-empty package of q tips. Tightly clutching it, you rinse your mouth and made your way to the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of water and taking the pills. Time to wait for the next hour for them to kick in. 

Checking the time, you were a bit amazed to be awake before one in the afternoon. Whelp. Time to change and relax the day away since it’s your day off. 

Raiding the kitchen, you made yourself a glass of fresh grapefruit juice with the grapefruit you found in the fridge. Squeeze out the sour juice, dilute it with water and sweetened with honey and voila, a perfect glass of juice. To accompany it, you threw together a bowl of sliced fruit and drizzle some honey onto it.

For the finishing touch, you drown the sweetened fruit with plain yogurt. 

You’re honestly excited to get through this fruity snack since it’ll balance out with the fast food you’re planning to gorge yourself on later.

  
Grabbing a spoon, you turn around and spy your shoes, wallet, and phone near the door. The battery’s probably dead, you think as you tap the spoon against the rim of the bowl absentmindedly. 

Through your hazy recollection of last night, you remember about a skeleton in an orange hoodie who came to your door with your heel. 

You laugh. More at yourself. He must have had to witness your stupid drunk self. Gosh, that’s so embarrassing. You’ll have to come around to their apartment and thank him for bringing you heel.

It’s a nice change from the usual old woman throwing your shoe at the door. 

Plopping down on the couch and juice on the coffee table, you shove your spoon into the bowl, ready to dig in when there’s a knock at the door. You groan, tilting your head back. Ugh, really? You’re not really in the mood for guests. Hungover and still in your clubbing outfit isn’t a good combo for being seen by others. 

The bowl is placed on the coffee table and you get up to make your way to your bedroom. You want to throw on a hoodie or something, but the knocking continues and it’s sort of loud and sort of hurts your throbbing head, so you spin around and go straight to the door. 

Opening the door, you find Blueberry standing there with a plate of tacos.

“Oh, hello there, Blueberry,” you find yourself greeting and Blueberry’s eye lights flicker as his skeleton way of blinking.

“Have I already introduced myself to you? That’s impossible, for if I have, then why don’t I know your name, human?”

Your hangover irritation melts away as you watch Blueberry knit his bony brows together in confusion. 

“You referred to yourself as the magnificent Blueberry, so it seemed like that must have been your name,” You say as you leaned against the door frame, crossing your arms and grinning down at him. “Looks like I’m right.”

Blueberry blinked again, staring at you with this wide gaze. “It seems like my magnificence has gotten the better of me. Still, there is no harm in reintroducing myself to you,” Blueberry sticks his gloved thumb out and points it towards his chest, “I’m Blueberry, your new excellent neighbor with an offering of tacos I set aside from lunch. My guide to greeting new neighbors says to bring a gift for a successful introduction.”

He holds it out and you reach out to take the plate wrapped in aluminum foil.

“Please heat them up. Without the aluminum foil, of course!”

“Oh wow, thanks. This is great,” you say before looking back at your coffee table. “Just a minute, Blueberry.” You step away, setting the plate on the table and grabbed your bowl of fruit. 

It’s hilarious to you that you’re offering fruit to your neighbor named after a fruit.

You return to the door, holding the bowl towards him. “Here you go, a glorious gift for my equally glorious neighbor.”

The apple of Blueberry’s cheeks flushes with blue. Skeleton blush. He must like the praise. “For me?” Blueberry asks as he takes the bowl and looks down, seeing the fruits drizzled in honey and yogurt. “A fruit salad! How healthy. Thank you!”

_ It’s not healthy with all that honey and yogurt _ , you think as you grin at him. “No problem, Blueberry. The name’s (Y/N), don’t wear it out.”

“I do not plan to wear your name.”

Cute. “That’s a figure of speech, Blueberry.”

“Oh. O-Of course! I knew that, for I am very great, (Y/N)!” Blueberry grins as he looks down at his bowl of fruit. He looks pretty excited to try it. You can only smile. 

What a cutie.

Your empty stomach pinches you out of your appreciation for the adorable skeleton, reminding you that a meal is in order. Great, thanks tummy. 

“You should - ”

“I better - ”

Both you and Blueberry look at each other in surprise before chuckling.

“What were you going to say, Blueberry?” You laugh as Blueberry recovers from that small blunder.

“I was thinking you should come over for a meal sometimes. The tacos taste better when they’re freshly made, after all.”

Freshly made? Are they corn tortillas?? You feel yourself growing excited. You LOVE corn tortilla tacos. Fajitas? Lengua? Barbacoa? They will all be consumed in seconds. 

“Yeah, totally. Next time, though. For now, I think I’ll go give these tacos a try,” you nod to the coffee table, giving him a smile. “Thanks again, Blueberry.”

“No, human, I should be thanking you for returning my gift with a gift. Enjoy my magnificent tacos of friendship!”

“Thanks, Blue.” You close the door and lock it. What a nice guy. Cute. Polite. And he made tacos. Definitely a step up from your previous neighbor.

You sit on the couch, grabbing the plate and immediately peeling off the aluminum foil. And what you found nearly broke your heart.

They’re the crunchy shell tacos you used to eat in elementary school. The ones stuffed with ground beef and lettuce. You’re heartbroken. 

“Nooooo,” you whine as you pick one up and shove it into your mouth, muffling your heartbroken cry. Oh well, American tacos are good for what they are. 

(In your opinion, Mexican tacos are far superior)

You crunch down, and you’re surprised by the different textures this taco is giving you. “Mmmmmpphhhh??!”

The ground beef is tough and chewy and crunchy?? The lettuce is fine? You think? Same for the tomato, possibly? The cheese, you can’t even tell. The sour cream is distracting you because there’s something flaky and gritty in it. What is that? You run your tongue across the roof of your mouth, and the flaky pieces just smear all over your mouth. It’s plastic-y….??

Your eyes widen and you feel your gag reflex begin. You’re feeling sick. Quickly running to the bathroom, you spit it out into the toilet. What did you just eat?

A quick check in the toilet bowl and you see glitter mixed into the sour cream. 

What the actual fuck. 

You flush the toilet and brush your teeth for the next ten minutes to get out the glitter in your mouth. You have to throw out your toothbrush since the bristles are forever ruined by glitter. There’s a spare in the medicine cabinet at least. 

Those tacos go straight to the trash can and you make another fruit bowl with extra honey and yogurt. 

You’re this close to calling up Cathy and telling her you found someone as bad as a cook as she is, but you’re not in the mood to get her ‘enchiladas’ shoved down your throat. No, you’ll be shoving fruit salad down your throat instead.

“Why are all my friends bad at cooking?” You wonder to yourself as you dig into your snack before reaching over and chugging down half of the grapefruit juice. You let out a satisfied sigh when you pull the glass away.

...maybe you’ll take Blueberry out for some really good tacos.


	2. French Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busy human. A short skeleton hit with the love arrow. A tall skeleton with a few secrets.
> 
> Tacos. Breakfast. Opportunities.
> 
> Opportunities that all three are trying to jumble together, but conflicting schedules prevent it.
> 
> None are pleased, but life's like that.

The most unbelievable thing happened.

Monday came much too early, so you had to drag yourself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom to get the morning routine out of the way. _Unbelievable_ , you thought as you dabbed your face cream on, _I don’t think it’s ethical to send me an email at one in the morning with a schedule change for THIS MORNING’S SHIFT_.

Not to mention Cathy called you an hour after that email about this new job opening at this company that’s apparently perfect for you. Why she was awake at this hour, you’ll never know.

The interview she scheduled would be held exactly an hour after your shift, which left you barely any time to even prepare yourself.

You’re going to be crazy busy today.

Makeup is buffed against your skin, and you end it with a dab of a very light peach lip tint onto your lips. You admire yourself in the mirror. Very natural and light looking. Customers don’t hit as hard as long if you look cute.

Still, you wished you could have called in. With a sigh, you grab your purse and slip on some flats, already ready to head out the door with a pop tart in hand. Before even stepping out, you discovered Blue standing right there at the door with a gloved hand raised to knock.

If his toothy smile could get any wider, it did.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, Blue.”

Blueberry seems to beam at that nickname. “Human, are you an early riser as well? I am very impressed, and I am not usually impressed.” You sort of doubt that. He'd probably be in wonder if you took him to a zoo. “You look very pretty today human.”

Not skipping a beat, you cup your curls and bounce them with a proud smile, “aww, thanks, Blue. You're pretty handsome with that scarf.” You appreciate a good compliment, but it was out of habit to find yourself complimenting the person back.

That dust of blue was on his face, but he immediately huffed his chest out, pretty much agreeing with your compliments. He's pretty much planning to talk your ear off, you can see it coming, until his eyes land on the silver foil package of toaster pastries in your hand. “Is that your breakfast?”

“Why yes, it is.” You hold it up and give it a shake.

“That is much too little and way too sugary. You need a nutritional, filling breakfast if you wish to have a productive day!”

“Well, I would have had a bowl of cereal, but-”

“Fear not, nutrients lacking human! I, the magnificent Blueberry, have already planned to invite you over to enjoy a delicious - and very filling - morning breakfast of tacos!” Blue proclaims proudly and you wondered if this excitable skeleton will receive a ton of noise complaints in the future.

“Breakfast tacos?” You repeated, wondering if tacos for breakfast would be worse than eating pop tarts. Then you remembered those tacos filled with glitter and you almost shiver. Ugh…

You see the excited look in Blue's eye lights. They've become stars, and you felt...bad.

“What do you say, human?”

“I...I can't.” You felt bad for turning down his invitation, but you’re happy that you don’t have to suffer through those inedible tacos. In mid-bounce, Blue froze with his eye lights on you. You take this chance to explain, “I have the early shifts at my job every Monday and Saturday. And today I got called in to come in earlier than usual.”

You take a glance at your watch, realizing you had thirty minutes to get to work. If you go right now, you might be able to beat the traffic and get there on time without being fifteen minutes late due to being stuck behind a delivery truck.

“I see…” Blue looks very disappointed and you felt compelled to pat his head instead of just hurrying off. “Human?”

“Maybe another time, Blueberry. We're neighbors, which means we have plenty of chances to have breakfast or dinner together.” You hope this would cheer him up, and it did.

“...Mwehehehehe! I appreciate your efforts to cheer me up, human. Not that the magnificent Blueberry needed cheering up. No, not at all. I simply felt bad...that I made so many tacos without consulting you. Yes!! That's it!” Blue explained while you hum. “Have a good day at work, human.”

“You know it’s okay to call me (Y/N).”

Blue's smile grew wider as that blue dust reappears again.

“Have a magnificent day, (Y/N).”

“Thank you. I hope you have a phenomenal day,” you tell the blueberry boy before hurrying off, heels clicking against the floor.

* * *

Stretch dumped the entire bowl of his brother’s special sour cream into the trash can before piling junk and scraps to hide the evidence. He sat back down at the table and proceed to shove as many tacos as he could possibly stomach into his jaws when the door began to open.

“Brother? I’ve returned.”

Stretch painfully swallows down that fourth taco and looks over to his brother. “heya.” He took a moment to study his brother’s face. He looked a little down, and it didn’t. “you okay? did she say no?”

Stretch remembered clearly how his brother had barged into his room yesterday, both to nag at him for not having the door opened. And to tell him about the human neighbor he met.

Kind. Beautiful. Complimented him several times.

Blue is easy to read, and Stretch instantly knew his brother had some sort of infatuation on this human.

_Of course he would._

Stretch held his tongue, letting his bro continue on and on about this wonderful human that afternoon.

It’s hard not to just agree with Blue during that moment. He knew, but at the same time, he’s not supposed to _know_.

Stretch was just happy that the night was the same when he saw your shoe in the hallway and your door wide open.

The door closes and Stretch is brought back to the present, seeing Blue lock the door.

“She had other engagements to get to. Such as work. Very important, of course!” Blue walks to the table and sits down, grabbing one of the tacos on the plate.

“sorry, bro. maybe next time?” Stretch shrugged. He picks up his fifth taco and realizes that this one still had a decent helping of glitter sour cream. He forced himself to choke down a bite. 

“It is most unfortunate that she could not join us for a morning meal of breakfast tacos. However, I realize that she will be able to join us for dinner tacos! So I will go buy the necessary ingredients to prepare this wondrous evening for our human guest.” Blue eyes the empty sour cream bowl.

“tonight? did you ask her if she'd be coming over?” Stretch looked at the table filled with plates topped with tacos and fillings. His brother is so nice and cool to have cooked up this much for a guest.

Even if that guest didn't come.

“She said because we are neighbors we will have plenty of chances to have meals together. And this evening is another chance, so it is foolproof that she will join us.”

Stretch took a minute to take in a breath.

“Now eat your tacos, you lazy bones.”

“heh. uh, about that.” Stretch pushed his plate away. “i don't think i can take another bite.”

Too many tacos.

“What? Why not?”

“don't wanna _taco_ 'bout it.”

“STRETCH!!”

* * *

Thirty-three tacos.

Blue cooked thirty-three tacos of ground beef, shredded lettuce, tomatoes, and shredded cheddar cheese. There were even little dishes of extra toppings, like his _special_ sour cream and diced onions. He had them all laid out on the kitchen table, accompanied with three plates, three cups, and three sets of cutlery. Blue hummed to himself, reaching out and straightening out a spoon.

What could be missing?

A light bulb appeared above his head and he hurried to the kitchen, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a pitcher of water he kept in there to chill. Carefully, he carried it to the table and set it down. There, perfect.

“looks good, bro,” Stretch called over from the couch, unconsciously rubbing his nonexistent stomach. He could still feel the tacos from breakfast sitting in there.

“Mwehehe! Of course! I would never settle for less than perfection,” Blue grins before reaching over and worriedly shifts the pitcher away from the edge of the table. “Now all we’re missing is our equally perfect neighbor. What time did she say she was coming back?” Blue peered at the clock. Half an hour past five. Now that he thought about it, his human neighbor did not inform him of what time she would be returning.

He worried the tacos would grow cold by the time he returns.

“you sure are pulling out all the stops for the human neighbor,” Stretch mumbles to himself, feeling tugs of exhaustion on the horizon. A nap would be in order, especially if it would help him from eating half of those tacos. Stretch fell silent when he watched Blue cross his arms and tap his foot, intently watching the clock. “bro?”

“I will check the hall for the human!” Blue declares as he races to the door, unlocking it and peeking his head out. Just an empty hall.

Blue immediately picked his head up as he spots the human lady stepping out of the elevator. She seemed to be in a rush. Of course! She must have been in a rush for the dinner. Blue stepped out of the hall, calling out to her.

“Human, for dinner I, master chef Blueberry, have prepared the three of us a gourmet dinner of delicious tacos-”

You lift your head up from looking at your watch, feeling stressed, and spotted Blue inviting you to dinner. He’s pretty relentless, then again, his tacos are pretty nice and decent from what you remembered of being hungover that Sunday. Your heart drops in disappointment.

You’re going to have to turn him down again.

“I’m sorry. I won’t be able to come over tonight,” you say as your keys jingle mindlessly, the door opening and you stumble in, leaving Blue in the hall. Blue’s smile drops as his eye lights disappear from his eyes.

Again?

You’re throwing off your work shirt while hopping on one foot to slide on your nicest black pencil skirt. Your friend better be right about this job opportunity. Your white sleeveless top goes on, and you shift it around before redoing your hair. Once again, you slip on your black heels and grab your purse, taking a quick look in the mirror before heading out the door and seeing Blue still standing there. He takes a double look at you, and you see that blue flush appears on the apple of his cheekbones.

“I’m really, really sorry! I promise to come to tomorrow’s breakfast!” You promised as you locked your door and give him a wink, “I’ll make my best french toast, so you better make your best tacos.”

No glitter, please.

There’s no way you could bail on this sweet little skelly. Especially when tomorrow’s your day off. So there’s that.

Blue takes a second to compose himself, the eye light returning and that grin lifting on his face. “Y-You mean it? Tomorrow’s breakfast?”

You open your mouth when your phone vibrates. Ah, that must be your Lyft. Time to go.

“See you, Bluebs,” you wave dismissively as you reach out to close and lock your door. You’re heading for the elevator, leaving behind Blue standing out in the hallway.

Eventually, Blue trudges into his apartment and shuts the door. Stretch looks over from his spot, spying his brother’s dampen mood. The taller skeleton is on alert. “bro? you good?”

Did that human turn him down again? Stretch’s mood darkened as he watches his brother walk to the table and sat down.

“She has more errands to run this evening, so she’s unable to join us again.”

Blue reached over the table, gathering some of the ingredients that could be saved for tomorrow. As much as he would love to go out and buy fresh ingredients, there were reports waiting for him to finish in his room. There wouldn’t be enough time to finish them and buy groceries in just a few hours.

At least he had some ground beef in the freezer. Blue gathered some tupperware boxes, setting aside some of the sour cream, tomatoes, and cheese when he noticed Stretch glancing over at him with concern.

“Do not worry about me, brother. (Y/N) said she will come tomorrow,” Blue flashes a big grin before setting the little boxes into the fridge. The human, no, (Y/N) said she will come for breakfast tomorrow.

Blue’s SOUL thrums in anticipation as he shuts the fridge. He stares at the door, feeling magic rushing to his face. He couldn’t help but remember how nice you looked when you came out of your apartment to leave for your important errand.

That blouse. That skirt. Blue held a hand up to his face, trying to calm himself down.

“Let’s eat!!” Blue announced as he practically dove for his seat at the table and grabbed a taco in each hand, proceeding to munch away at them. Stretch takes a few minutes to slowly get up from the couch

Stretch slowly chews at one of the tacos, staring at his brother.

It’s hard not to notice how much expectations is radiating off of Blue. He’s practically wriggling in his seat.

Dinner ends rather quickly. The leftover tacos are packed into a tupperware box for later, and Blue is retreating into his room to work at those papers. Stretch leaves the dishes in the sink before returning to the couch and turning on the TV.

Stretch dozes off during the middle of some NTT rerun when Blue peeks his head out of his room. The shorter skeleton glances at the TV before puffing his cheekbones out, giving Stretch a stern gaze, “It seems like you have time to watch TV instead of picking up your sock?”

“it’s part of the decor, bro,” Stretch mumbles back, feeling himself being dragged out from that nap he had been looking forward to.

“No, the fake flowers are part of the decor. They belong. The sock, however, belong in the hamper, not the living room!”

“ok.”

“Pick it up!”

“ok.” Stretch didn’t make any attempts to move.

“You’re truly ridiculous, you know that, brother? If you can’t even pick up a sock, could you please go to the store to pick me up some vegetables for tomorrow’s breakfast?” Blue asked with a huff. “Please!”

Stretch hums, opening his eye sockets to look at his brother, “ok.”

“Please!” Blue quickly adds.

Oh no. The magic word. Stretch holds back a tired groan as he slowly peels himself away from the overly comfortable couch. “okay, bro. i’ll go pick up your tomatoes.”

“And lettuce.”

“and lettuce.”

“And some more taco shells!”

“and some taco shells.”

“Good!” Blue smiles again before it’s replaced with an upset frown, “I am almost appalled that you’ll go grocery shopping, but not pick up your laundry.”

“what can i say? i just can’t **clean** up my act.”

“GO AWAY, PLEASE.”

Stretch grins as he grabs his wallet and phone.

“i’ll be back, bro.”

* * *

The door closes behind you, and you take in a deep breath to brace yourself for the walk out of the building.

The interview went better than you could ever imagine. You pressed the button for the elevator and stepped in when it arrived. You barely contained your smile as soon as the doors closed. How could you not? The hiring manager told you to come back to fill out some forms.

The receptionist on the bottom floor definitely thought you were a weirdo from how much you were grinning.

You pull out your phone to schedule a Lyft in front of the building. It’s a six-minute wait, but you’re in a car and dropped off at the nearest grocery store. Tonight, you’re going to celebrate with good food and alcohol.

You pulled out the tote bag you had tucked away in your purse and slowly made your way around, picking up some bread and butter for tomorrow’s breakfast invite. You have the milk, powdered sugar, and eggs at home. With the ingredients picked out for the french toast, you focus on dinner.

Some bok choy and a clove of garlic go right into your bag. You grab a small package of figs and two grapefruits.

As you examine the grapefruits for that fresh juice you’ve been craving a lot lately, you realized you’re running low on honey. The large citrus fruits go into your bag and you brace yourself for the extra walking. Already, your feet are screaming at you to just head right straight to the check out line.

Still, the prospect of sour juice guides you to the aisle of sweetness and blisters forming on your feet.

You nurse your feet by rubbing the back of your heels together as you awkwardly stand there in front of the small selection of honey. It’s all so expensive and they come in pretty small jars. You remembered Cathy saying, ‘the smaller, the better!’.

You’re not sure if she’s right, but you didn’t have time to think much on her words when she practically poured the entire jar over that ‘honey smoked turkey’ she brought for that Friendsgiving last year.

Sam began to despise sweets after that incredibly sugary turkey dinner.

Just get the regular brand, (Y/N), you mentally scold yourself as you reach for the usual, overpriced bottle. An orange sleeve blocks your vision and you step back from surprise. Your own back bumps into a boney frame that’s softened by clothes.

“get this one. bigger and cheaper.”

A skeleton hand grabs onto a bear-shaped bottle - the same one your mom used to buy whenever she wanted to make honey toast for your dad - and hands it to you. You take it and glance over, seeing that orange hooded skeleton from a night or so ago.

One glance and you feel embarrassed, but at the same time, you feel also thankful.

“Thanks so much.” It goes right into your bag as you turn to him, giving him this grateful grin, “this is like the second time you’ve helped me out. What are you, my knight in shining armor?”

“eh, more like a skeleton, but anything for a fellow fan of honey,” he drawls and you notice his shopping basket holding some tomatoes, a head of lettuce, and several bottles of honey. Someone has a sweet tooth, though you also are reminded of Blue when you see the tomatoes and lettuce. Taco topping ingredients, obviously.

“You also helped me when I was, uhhh… under the influence Saturday. Thanks again. I really didn’t think I’d have my new neighbor help me out on the very day they moved in.” You feel embarrassed, but the taller skeleton shrugs, melting away your worries.

“you helped out my bro, so i didn’t really mind helping you out in return. throwing your shoe in your living room ain’t no skin off my nose-”

“If you had a nose,” you cut in, and you finger gun at him the best you could while carrying your purse and bag. He grins at you, returning your gesture.

“the name’s Stretch.”

“My name’s (Y/N).”

Your poor feet cried out in pain from all the standing, reminding you that you really needed to get home and soak them in water. They were sore and tender and you were positive that a blister broke. You try not to awkwardly rub the front of your foot against the back of your other foot’s heel again.

Looks like you’re gonna have to cut this conversation short.

“Bluebs told you about tomorrow’s breakfast hangout, right? I’m going to go buy my groceries and get ready for tomorrow. I’ll see you then,” you give a small wave and turn to leave when his arm whips out and lands beside you. His hand rests on one of the shelves, nearly knocking down a few bottles of honey.

You freeze up in your spot, being stared down by Stretch.

“hang on hun, i got a bone to pick with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks up from laptop*
> 
> Freakinuuuuuhhhh hey guys. Guess what?
> 
> FINALS ARE OVER. UGGGGH! JUST, UGGGHH! I'm so tired! I want to crawl into bed and never come out until class begins again in the middle of next month. Which is like, so close, yet so far.
> 
> It'll be a while until the next update for this story. I need to work on my other stories since they deserve an update. To those who are waiting for Don't Walk Home Alone and Love and Hate? Keep your pants on, you're gonna lose em when you get the next chapters.
> 
> I'M GOING TO SLEEP.
> 
> ALSO: Come check me out on Tumblr. Give me a message if you visit. 
> 
> [RabelleRabbit](https://rabellerabbit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> OKAY, NOW I SLEEP


	3. Citron Tea with Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar smell of citrus. 
> 
> Green tea latte. 
> 
> (Y/N) does her best to get along with her new neighbors, while her neighbors do their best to get along with her. For better or for worse.
> 
> Blue is infatuated. Stretch is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm here to announce that I, formerly known as MissReaperDeath, changed my penname to RabelleRabbit. I don't want any confusion. I just wanted to change my name from something less edgy sounding.

“want a coffee? my treat.”

It’s cold tonight, and coffee sounded pretty good, but-

“Make it a green tea latte and you got yourself a deal.”

Now it’s just both you and Stretch sitting outside of a cafe. Muffet’s Bakery, the sign said. From how amazing the latte smelled, you find yourself making a mental note to come by here again later. It grew quiet as you both sat there on the bench out in front of the place, and the silence is what you both needed since he literally scared the socks off of you.

The tote bag full of groceries rests against the side of the bench, purse on your lap, and a hot drink in your hand. This brings back a twinge of nostalgia back when you were a freshman in university. 

It’s the little things in life that makes you feel very happy.

  
You take a sip, almost flinching at how the hot liquid burned your tongue. Ergh, ow, but wow, that tastes amazing. 

You stick your tongue out, furrowing your brow. Could have waited a few seconds or blew into it. Maybe you should have asked for an iced drink. Oh well. 

“heh.”

Hearing Stretch chuckle, you glance over as you lick that drop of latte on your bottom lip. Stretch immediately glances away, but you can spot that grin from a mile away. Who knew a skeleton could be so expressive?

“You have a bone to pick with me? Really, Stretch?” You raised an eyebrow, giving him this slightly amused leer. “You're lucky I like puns...a _latte_.”

It’s Stretch's turn to look amused as he looks back to you, “heh, and here i thought you were mad at me. you looked pretty _steamed_ when I surprised ya.”

“You just did that out of nowhere. How could I not be surprised?”

“eh. you could say I've _bean_ around.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” You laughed and took a sip of your latte. Oh, wow, you’re definitely loving this matcha flavor. You might have to come to this coffee shop instead of the usual one. You take a look at the label on the paper cup. Spiders. 

You glance over, spotting Stretch looking at you as if he waited for you to continue the pun battle. 

“Uhhhh… insert coffee pun here.” 

Puns are not your strong suit, and Stretch gives you this look before chuckling away. 

You’re halfway done with your latte when you decide to stop beating around the bush, “Okay, so what do you want?”

“what do you mean?”

“You literally scared the pants off of me at the grocery store, saying, ‘got a bone to pick with you’.”

“i thought the saying included socks.”

King of puns and figure of speeches? “Scandalous.”

Stretch chokes on whatever he had in his cup. There’s a tinge of orange on his cheekbones. Definitely must be a skeleton thing. Blushing. How cute. 

You could only grin at him, “I guess I have a _retched_ sense of humor.”

Stretch wags a finger at me, recovering from his coughing session, “whoa, you’re, uh, learning fast. it’s gettin’ me all _choked_ up.”

Dang, he’s really good at this. You take a long sip from your paper cup, already admitting defeat for the second time. 

It gets quiet again, and Stretch starts peering into his cup, “the thing is...i wanted to you about my bro.”

For some reason, Stretch scooted close to you, his side pressed up against yours. He’s close, and he leans over to get real close to your ear. And for some reason, you feel...intimidated? Especially when he doesn’t say anything for a moment, as if hesitating.

And then finally, he says something.

“my bro is really cool. he’s way too nice for his own good, and he cares way too easily.”

You freeze when Stretch slides his arm across the bench behind you. You could have sworn his arm slowly dangled by your side of your arm, as if lazily trapping you to the bench to listen to his words.

“so what i’m tryna say is…”

You could smell citrus, honey, and cigarrettes from Stretch. Your fingers tighten around your cup.

“tell my bro that you’re allergic ta glitter.”

...

...

...

“...that’s it?”

“yep.” Stretch winks, “it’s better now than later, hun. he puts loads of glitter in his food. By the bucket. just tryna look out for a neighbor an’ all.”

“Oh my gosh, Stretch! You made it seem like there was something wrong with Blue!” You reach over and shove your hand against his arm playfully, “I was so worried. Am I gonna have to worry about you teasing me now?”

“no bones about it.”

“You’re going to drive me crazy one day, I just know it,” you chuckled as you felt your phone vibrate in your purse. You reached into it, checking it and seeing a text from Sam. 

**Sam**

**Heeyyyy betch got a bunch of stuff from Sabby bbbbbbb come over now n get it or its mine xoxox**

You clicked your tongue. That greedy guts. You chug the rest of your latte and get up, tossing it to the nearby trash bin. 

“I need to get going, Stretch. Thanks so much for the latte. I loved it,” you lean forward and grab your tote bag.

“need a lift back to the apartment?” Stretch asks, but it doesn’t seem like he plans to leave that bench anytime soon. He looks pretty comfortable.

Lazy guts.

You let out a snort, “no, I’m stopping by my friend’s place. Don’t worry about me. I’ll take a Lyft if her place is too far from here.”

“if you say so. take care.”

“See you tomorrow.”

Stretch nearly slid down the bench the more he relaxed against it, watching his neighbor walk away. Her heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk, with her phone in her hand. Most likely looking up her friend’s address on the GPS. 

The way she stalls in her steps, looking up at the street for a second as if debating something, before she continued walking off.

The second she’s no longer in view, Stretch lets out this pent up breath he didn’t even realize he was keeping in. That...didn’t go as planned. 

He was supposed to warn you. Prevent you from hurting his brother. Blue likes this human a lot, and already he’s been let down too many times from less than a day or two of knowing each other. 

When Stretch had leaned in to whisper into the human’s ear, he already knew what to say.

**“You hurt my bro, and you’ll be** **_i n f o r a b a d t i m e ._ ** **”**

But Stretch never said it. He couldn’t say it. He was distracted for just a moment, and he didn’t knew why. The smell. He smelled something so …

… so nice?

\--Why did you smell so good?--

“ _damn…_ ”

Already mentally apologizing to his bro, Stretch drinks the rest of his honey flavored drink and tosses it into the trash bin. Picking up his own bag of groceries, he heads back into Muffet’s. His bro wouldn’t mind it if he stayed here for a bit.

He needed to get his mind off of things. Off of this. Off of that human.

.

.

.

Lightly rapping your knuckles against Sam’s door, you shrug off the tote bag from your shoulders and let the handles dangle from your fingers. Eight minute walk? More like thirty minutes! Your feet are in pain, as if walking on needles. 

You’re going to chuck your heels at Sam if she doesn’t answer this door right now-!

Fortunately, for her, Sam swings the door open and she’s got one of those homemade smoothies in her hand. A ‘delicious’ homemade recipe she’s still working on. 

You’re not going to drink that if she offers that to you.

“Finally! My feet are killing me!” You nearly cried as you step into her apartment, kicking off your heels near the pile of shoes she has by her door. Your feet cry in joy at being freed from its painful prison. You drop your groceries and purse onto her little table and jump onto her couch, “uuuuuuuugh, finally!”

“Yeah, hello to you too,” Sam grunts as she closes the door and locks it. She takes a seat next to you and holds the cup to you, and immediately you turn it down. The cup is set onto the table, and you crinkle your nose.

_Drink the crap you make for once._

Even looking at it makes your stomach churn painfully. You glance away from it and keep your eyes on Sam, “is Sabrina here?”

Perfect, strict law student Sabrina. Sam’s long-time friend from university. If you knew her as well as you did, then…

“Nah, she left literally after she dropped off gifts for everyone,” Sam says as you let out a weak smile at her.

Knew it.

“That girl can never stay in one place, like seriously,” Sam complains as she leans into her couch. You shrug.

“Did she say where she’s going?”

“To go visit a friend in another city. Something about needing to stop a friend from making bad decisions or whatever,” Sam said as she gave a weak shrug. Sam jumps up from the couch and strides to her kitchen. “Get over here! Look at the stuff she brought you.”

Your legs are sore and your feet are practically glowing from pain, but you force yourself up and head to the kitchen and take a seat at the counter. From your spot, you can see a mess of ingredients and a messed up blender in the sink. 

Yeesh.

Sam brings over a small cardboard box and sets it before you. She’s already excitedly pulling out a box cutter and ready to open it without your permission. You don’t even stop her. She’s going to do it even if you say no.

The blade swiftly cuts through the tape and she throws the flaps open, revealing crumpled bunches of newspaper inside. Like a child on Christmas morning, she’s already grabbing at it and digging through it. Paper is flown everywhere, and you're just watching her like a smug parent.

“Having fun?” You asked.

“Yesss!”

There’s a jar of some kind of orange-ish yellow jam that you instantly recognized as citron tea. You’ve had it before, thanks to once staying at Sabrina’s place one time after graduating. There’s a little note taped to it written in perfect cursive writing.

_Good for hangovers._

“Is she trying to say something?” You ask aloud as Sam snickers. You open the jar and smell it. It smells good. There’s honey in it. For a second, you think about the orange hoodie-wearing skeleton living next door to you.

_I think he might like to try this_ , you think to yourself as you tighten the cap back on. You set it aside as Sam’s pulling out another jar of some brown powder. Probably some kind of meal replacement drink mix. Surprisingly there were more in the box. You let Sam have her fun going through your presents until it was time to go home, and this time, you scheduled a Lyft to take you home.

.

.

.

The fork clinks against the empty plate and you let out a satisfied sigh. Cream sauce pasta with bacon and asparagus is delicious. You take the last sip of your water before getting up and carrying your dirty dishes to the sink, immediately scrubbing them clean and leaving them on the rack to dry so you can jump in the shower.

Coming out of the steaming restroom, you’re wiping your face with a hand towel. Feeling refreshed, you open the fridge and pull out the fancy can of Belgian white ale you were given from the care package. Nice and cold. You take a glance at the sliding doors leading to the balcony. 

The night is dark, the air is warm. It’s a lovely night tonight to drink something special. You pour the ale from the can straight into a tall glass. A perfect glass should be poured until there’s only a bit left. Wait, swirl the remains in the can before pouring in the rest. You set the can aside and hold the glass up like it’s your baby. The small foam on top made it look so appetizing.

You absolutely love drinking alcoholic drinks on the balcony on such a pretty night. And after such a hectic, busy night, you really needed this.

The door slides open without much difficulty and you step out, taking a sip from your drink. Instead of the harsh, nasty taste of beer, your tongue is greeted with hints of spice and fruit that softened the rigid flavors.

“Ahh…” You sigh contently. You could feel all the pin pricks of anger that poked at you slowly leaving you. The flavors of such a nice beer is lifting your mood. 

“tasty?”

You glance over and spot Stretch smoking in the balcony next to yours. Right, he’s your neighbor.

“Yep!” You immediately replied before holding the cool glass against your cheek, “but don’t think about asking for a sip. I’m not going to share even a drop.”

“aw.”

Stretch raises the cigarette to his teeth, glancing away from you and towards the view of the tall buildings. They stretch so high above that it’s hard to see the night sky. You take a moment to look at the sight before you. It’s still so loud, and so bright.

“With all those lights coming from the city, it makes sense that we can’t see the stars,” you say with a light smile, trying to break the silence, “it’s kind of a problem with living in the city.”

Stretch hums and you take another sip from your glass. A sip? No, you knock that sucker back until the suds at the bottom meet your lips. You lower the glass, leaving a sud mustache on the top of your lip. You turn to look right at Stretch as you lick your upper lip.

“I don’t hate the city, though. I’ll see you tomorrow, Stretch,” you say as you hear Stretch chuckling lightly. Nice.

“yeah, good night, _sir_.”

“You’re just jealous I didn’t share,” you stuck your tongue out at him before leaving back into your apartment. The sliding doors closed and Stretch smushes his cigarrete into the ash tray he brought with him out there. The sliding doors behind him opened.

“Stretch? Are you done with your smoking sticks?” Blue asked as he sniffed the air before holding his gloved hand over his nasal concha. 

“yeah i’m done, but i gotta air myself out bro. go back inside. i’ll go to sleep when i’m done,” Stretch said as he dropped his smushed cigarette into the little tray.

Blue huffed, crossing his arms, “If I find you asleep on the balcony again like at the last apartment, I will be very crossed with you!”

“i promise bro.”

“Alright, I suppose. Just remember we’re having (Y/N) over for breakfast. I want you on your best behavior!” Blue said with an determined glint in his eye sockets. He bids Stretch goodnight, closing the sliding doors partway. 

Stretch leans against the railings, staring up at the tall buildings standing above him. He felt tempted to go to Muffet’s, but Muffet doesn’t open late anymore at her new location. There’s a bottle of honey inside with his name on it, but he doesn’t want to touch it until breakfast.

But these new thoughts haunting him, leaving him feeling conflicted… he’s not sure if he’ll be able to sleep again tonight.

Now he’s wished he had (Y/N) share some of that beer with him, even though Stretch is sure that it would leave him feeling worse.

_Just forget about it. It’s fine. Don’t think about it._

.

.

.

_Don’t think about it. It won’t matter in the end._

..

...

....

**He remembers your citrus scent from somewhere.**

.

.

.

Breakfast goes off without a hitch. Blue keeps on complimenting you about the French toast. Out of instinct, you’re complimenting the breakfast tacos, even if it takes you a whole glass of water to choke one down. 

It’s hard not to notice that Blue chose to sit in the seat closest to you. Stretch is sitting in the chair right across from you, squirting a stream of that thick, sticky amber sweetness into his coffee mug. It’s more honey than it is coffee.

It’s a comfortable and nice atmosphere that morning, though it would have been better if you didn’t have to physically force yourself to reach for those tacos and stomach one or three. Both you and Stretch are putting in effort to consume at least three tacos. The french toast you brought to the breakfast, brings you both a sweet relief.

It’s during this lovely little breakfast that you made eye contact with Stretch once, and he looked away very quickly. It left you sort of confused, until Blue called out your name and you meet berry boy’s gaze.

“Have another taco. You need lots of energy for the day,” Blue says as he’s already placing another taco onto your plate. You told him of your supposed glitter allergy, but even without that nasty sour cream, it’s still hard to choke down the tacos.

But… it’s still very sweet of Blue putting in so much effort, so you swallow that fourth taco with great effort. 

Stretch seemed pretty pleased.

So yes, breakfast went off without a hitch and now you’re back at your place. There’s practically a platter of Blue’s tacos in your fridge. Leftovers he insisted that you’d bring home. Your stomach groans as you practically knock back shots of Pepto Bismol. Ginger ale and saltine crackers are your trusty companions as you rest in your apartment for that afternoon.

There’s a knock as you’re sitting at your couch with your laptop on your lap. Your fingers freeze above the keyboard, and your eyes glance over to the door. 

You’re preeeetty sure you didn’t order a pizza or takeout. And you’re pretty sure it’s not Sam or Cathy.

Setting the laptop onto the coffee table, you get up and answer the door.

To your surprise, it’s Blue.

“Good afternoon, (Y/N)!” He looks a bit flustered and nervous.

“Hey, Bluebs. Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

“It seems during my rush to the pharmacy that I forgot to bring my keys with me, and my phone ran out of charge,” Blue holds his phone up for emphasis. “Could I borrow yours and call my brother?”

“Of course! Come in, make yourself at home.” 

He comes in and you close the door. 

“The phone’s on the table next to my computer. I don’t have a password on it, so go ahead and use it. Do you want anything to drink?” You ask as Blue is glancing around your apartment. He looks like he’s memorizing every inch of your apartment layout, “berry boy?”

Blue jumps before clearing his throat, “o-oh! Yes, I’d love something to drink.”

“Okay. I have ginger ale, juice, and citron tea,” you say as you checked your fridge.

“Ju - I mean, tea! Tea! Because I am an adult,” Blue corrects himself, and without wasting a second, he busies himself with your phone. You try not to laugh. He’s so cute. You’re sort of excited to see how he’d react to a sweet citrusy tea.

Blue’s tapping at your screen before staring at it. He stares hard, before tapping once at the screen. Looks like no one picked up. He taps again before holding it up to the side of his skull. He waits, and then his eyes light up. Seems Stretch finally picked up.

“This is Blueberry, brother. I’m using (Y/N)’s phone since my phone is out of charge. I left my keys inside. Where are you?”

You’re moving around the kitchen, filling the electric kettle with water and turning it on. Blue is busy talking to Stretch as you pull the citron tea jar out and scooping out a spoonful of the mixture. You set the spoon into the mug and leaned against your kitchen bench, waiting for the electric kettle to go off.

“You don’t have to hurry from work, brother. I can stay here with (Y/N) until your shift is over,” Blue says with vigor, “I’ll see you soon, brother, and no slacking! See you.”

… He’s staying for tea, so it makes sense as to why he said that. You frown a bit, but shrug it off. It’s fine.

Blue moves the phone away from his skull and taps the screen to end the call. He sets your phone down onto the table and takes a seat on the couch. His gloved hands are on his lap, and he keeps glancing around. 

The light goes off on the kettle and you pour the hot water into the mug, stirring the spoon until the syrupy citrus mix dissolves. It smells great, and you’re tempted to sip it yourself, but you stopped yourself. 

Taking it with you, you go to the couch and hold the mug out towards Blue.

“Your magnificent tea, my blue guest,” you smile as Blue nearly jolts from his spot on the couch. He reaches out and takes the mug.

“Thank you! It smells…” Blue sniffs it and stars appeared in his eye sockets, “great! It smells good!”

You sit down next to Blue as he blows into the mug repeatedly. He blew so hard that some of the tea almost spilled out from the rim of the mug. Blue caught himself, frantically checking if it spilled anywhere. This time, he blew a bit more gently and took a soft sip.

“...it’s good!”

“Isn’t it?” You grin with a smug smile. Blue is staring into his mug with a big grin. He must be used to having bitter tea or something. 

“You should let Stretch have some. He’ll love it, since there is some honey in it.”

Blue takes another sip, and finds himself chewing the small slices of citron. It’s after he finished that mug of tea that you both are talking about random things. From puzzles to TV shows, the more he drank, the more excited and energetic he got. It’s when you realized that the amount of sugar in the citron tea mix definitely gave him a sugar rush. His sentences are run ons, and he never seems to run out of things to talk about. He’d even talk about the dust in the corner of your living room and began listing off many tips on how to clean it up effectively without the use of a chair to elevate your height. 

It’s almost hard to keep up with him, that you end up letting him take over the entire conversation.

_Mental note: Next time Sabrina sends this tea, limit berry boy to one cup._

In the middle of your mindless chattering at the couch, there’s a knock at the door. You check the clock on the wall, not realizing how much time had pass.

“I’ll get that,” you said as you set your mug on the coffee table, getting up from the couch. Blue nods, taking a sip from his own, his eyelights following after your form as you step over to the door.

You open it and find Stretch standing in his slouching glory.

“knock knock.”

You had to take a second to give him this look. He smirks back at you, and you sigh. 

“Who’s there?”

Blue jumps off the couch. “(Y/N), do not-!”

“candice.”

“Candice...who?”

“candice door open, or what?”

‘“Noooooooooooo! Brother, I trusted you!” Blue cries from the couch.

“Oh my gosh that was so bad.”

Stretch is still grinning as you step aside and let him in. Blue sets his mug on the table and crosses his arms, nearly puffing out his cheekbones. 

“looks lie you two had fun. did i come in at a bad time?”

Still pouting, Blue nodded. “It was going so well until your terrible pun.”

“there’s more where that came from, bro.”

“Stretch no!” Blue jumps up from the couch and is already shoving Stretch out the door, “you were doing so well during breakfast today, and you just had to break it by those terrible puns.”

“you know you loaf them.”

“Why yes, I do loathe them!”

“nah, bro, i mean loaf. you looooaf them. get it?”

“NO.”

They’re so cute. You can’t help but grin at their argument. Not once did it feel awkward. It’s just harmless bickering. Cute bickering.

Honestly, you’re thankful that Stretch came in when he did. The laptop on your coffee table steals your subtle glances. There’s work to be done, and as much as you adore your cute neighbors’ visits - work needs to be done. 

“It was great to have you over, Bluebs, but I should be getting back to work now,” you reach up and grip the side of your neck. Your shoulders and back is starting to hurt again. You don’t notice Blue turning his head to look at you as you’re getting the mugs and heading to the kitchen.

“Already?” Blue sounded disappointed, but didn’t say anything else. 

“c’mon, bro.” Stretch places a hand on his bro’s skull, already ready pulling his keys out with his other hand. “see ya later, (Y/N).”

“Hang on a minute.”

You’re putting a spoonful of that tea mixture into a new mug, pouring in the hot water and mixing it. Carefully, you make your way out to the door and hold it out for Stretch to take.

“for me?” Stretch takes it. 

“Enjoy it, alright? I’ll see you two later.”

The skeleton brothers bid their goodbyes to their human neighbor, and Stretch slowly makes his way to their door. 

“did’ja have fun with the human today?” Stretch asked as he unlocked the door, opening it for the both of them to enter their apartment. Immediately, Blue is reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

“Of course! We had an amazing conversation, and it seems we have quite a bit in common,” Blue glances at his brother before returning his attention to his phone, pressing the power button. “It’s a great shame that she doesn’t have more free time. Her job must be incredibly demanding if it requires so much of her time.”

“she seems like the type to always be busy. can’t relate though,” Stretch shrugs as he lifts the mug to his lips, his eyelights slowly glancing to the phone in Blue’s hands.

It turned on. 

_How sneaky_ , Stretch thought as he turns his attention to the tea. He takes a sip, and the aroma fills him up. It’s familiar

**Don’t think about it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. I can't wait for summer vacation. I haven't slept well in the past three months. My head is nodding off as I write this. I'll be working on the other stories, so it may be a while for the next chapter for this story to come out.
> 
> I look forward to seeing your headcanons of what is going in the story. Seeing your comments fill me with such inspiration, of course. So sorry if I sound like a glutton for your thoughts, hehe. 
> 
> Tumblr: [RabelleRabbit](https://rabellerabbit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RabelleRabbit)


	4. Ginger Ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings at the end. But you and Blue grow closer before all that.

Papers. Constant writing. An aching wrist. Clicking the mouse. Dry eyes looking into the screen. Shuffling through the many pages. A sip of tea. More writing. Papers set into the OUT box. Another sip of tea. 

Today is your last day in this office.

The news of you dropping the two weeks notice on your boss’s desk spread around as quickly as fire to dry grass. Some people would drop by your cubicle while you’re hard at work, asking you if it’s true. You’d answer, and they’d leave. 

You’re a cog being taken out of one corporate machine and fixed into another. From one boring office to another boring office. That sounds so depressing. If you were alone, you would have smacked yourself for sounding so out of character.

At least you’ll be paid more.

Another sip and you realize you’re out of tea. 

You’re getting up from a cubicle to go to the break room to prepare another mug of tea. Phones are ringing, pens are scratching against documents, and keyboards are constantly being typed on. Low murmurs are garbled together from your fellow coworkers in the air. There are black squiggles in the atmosphere that you can barely wade through. 

Caused by boringness. Caused by bleakness. Caused by…

Well, you get the picture.

The steam from the hot water of the electric kettle greeting the tea packet inside of your mug gives a gentle scent that clears those squiggles around you as a sort of barrier. It’s calming, and your sanity is saved.

The clock on the wall tells you it’s a little after lunch, and you lean against the counter, sipping your tea. You think for a second and realized you forgot to even make a lunch. Either delivery or a food truck for you, then. 

“Hey.”

You’re in the midst of sipping from your mug, noticing the person who just walked in. A man wearing a suit jacket with jeans and a button-up shirt. You’d greet him back softly, reaching over to put the tea bags back into the cupboard. 

“So, uh… Kensforth Enterprise. That’s a pretty big company in Ebott City. Good for you.”

So he’s making small talk before the big question? That’s fine. You knew this conversation would have to happen sooner or later. 

You just wished Peter didn’t wait until the very last day.

“It’s all thanks to my friend, of course. She has connections. All I had to do is attend the interview and make them think I’m suited for the job. Which I am. My resume’s pretty great,” you grin over your tea, and Peter laughs.

“It must be better than great. You’re always full of surprises.”

You hummed, and the conversation kind of died. Peter’s reaching for a mug, and you’re slowly running out of tea again. A small breakfast of a toaster pastry isn’t very filling, so your stomach is already doing its usual job of telling you that it needed real food or you’re not going to have an easy time for the rest of the day.

Finishing the rest of your tea, you bid Peter goodbye and head to the exit of the breakroom. Peter grips his mug, staring at the coffee maker. 

You’re not angry. Maybe a little disappointed, but it’s fine. At least it ended on a somewhat decent note between the two of you. He laughed. You smiled. You could have done more, but you’re tired of doing more. 

Before stepping out the door, it seems your monologue had been for nothing because Peter called out for you. 

“Did you want to leave because of me?”

There it is. 

Of course, he’d worry if it had been him that made you want to leave. You wanted to laugh, not at him, but with him. It’s such a silly thing to worry about.

“Yes, Peter.”

“Really…?” Peter asked, nearly breathless and almost in disbelief. You wished he sounded relieved, it would have made this exchange much easier. 

Resting the back of your hand against your forehead, you feign a painful expression. 

“I’m leaving because I can no longer stand the fact that you wear jeans with a suit jacket.”

Peter immediately looks down at his pants, and you just laugh.

“I’m kidding, Peter. I’m leaving for me.”

And it’s true.

Peter looked embarrassed, but he finally cracked a smile. You smile back, and finally, you left. It’s a heavy heart you carry with you to the elevator. It doesn’t hurt, and you’re not too bothered by it. 

You just needed some food, and you’ll be recharged to tackle the rest of the day.

.

.

.

  
  


This would be the very last time you’d take this route home.

The box containing all your things from your cubicle sits in the backseat, your office badge dangling down the sides from the lanyard. 

The familiar streets you drive through for the past several years. It almost makes you sad, seeing the shops and restaurants fly by during the drive. There’s that dollar store you once ran to for an emergency sewing kit when your button popped off before a meeting. 

The pizza place a few coworkers and yourself included went to after a late night of overtime. 

Wasn’t there a bar in this you frequently went to when you started working for this company?

The tears. The booze. A lot of memories are tied to that company and this place. Good ones. Bad ones. 

Precious ones.

Your fingers curl around the steering wheel. There’s an ache in your chest that makes you sad and nervous about changing jobs. What if you made more great memories staying there? What if you became a higher up if you just kept at it a little longer? 

There are a lot of ‘what if’s’ that circles in your mind. 

Pulling into the street where your apartment building is, you spy Blue standing out in front with a fluffy dog in front of him. A little yapping Pomeranian. Blue looks adorably frustrated, and whatever he’s saying to the small dog, the only response the skeleton is getting is a yawn. 

Looking at Blue for some reason melts all your stress away for just a moment. 

On cue, Blue notices you pulling into the parking lot. He waves enthusiastically with both hands, despite one of them clutching the leash. You press on the brakes and have the window go down.

“Blue!”

Blue’s eyes sparkle, and he’s waving frantically, “(Y/N), you’re home! How was work?”

“It was alright, but - Blue, the leash.”

You point towards the leash in his hands, and Blue takes a second to realize the leash is detached from the dog’s collar. Said dog is already running down the sidewalk, running as if its life depends on it.

Blue is on alert and running after the troublemaking pup.

“TOBY-! Come back here!”

It’s hard to hold back a laugh, watching your neighbor chasing down his dog. You didn’t even know he owned a dog. 

You park your car and make your way to the entrance of the apartment with the box. The dog is fast, but Blue is faster. He’s already carrying the dog. Toby, you believe that’s what Blue called him, is gnawing on Blue’s boney arm.

“Nice catch, Blue,” you call from your spot at the door. Your hand is lightly touching the handle, and when Blue comes close, you open it to let him come inside.

“This is the third time he’s run. He is very good at running away from the Royal Guard. Er, previous Royal Guard, of course,” Blue says as he shifts the little troublemaker in his arms. Toby notices you and gives a little yip.

“Is he yours?” You ask as you hold your hand out for Toby to sniff. Toby sniffs excitedly at the new human and gives a lick. You respond by giving the dog a head scratch.

You’re both going straight to the elevator, and you learn that Blue sometimes watch over dogs for some cash. Because he is literally made of bones, he’s pretty popular with dogs. He likes them, too, but Toby is a little devil  all the time sometimes. 

“My brother, however, does not like them at all. They bamboozle him before he even gets a chance to retaliate.”

You giggle, leaving it up to your imagination how Stretch reacts to a dog with an infinite amount of energy. Maybe the dog would run around Stretch’s legs until he finally trips and falls over. That definitely would be hilarious.

There’s an ‘out of order’ sign on the elevator, and you groan. That means carrying this heavy box up three flights of stairs and in heels. You’re stalling, but Blue immediately goes for the stairs.

“Are you coming?”   
  


“Oh, yeah, sure…” You suck in a breath and march after him. 

“Do you want me to hold the box?”

“Blue, you’re holding a dog. I can manage this much. Just gotta take my time, that’s it.”

Blue insisted, so you just changed the subject by asking him to play a word game with you. It’s one of those car games you play with your friends to see how they pronounce words. Words like expresso, sherbert, prescription, and your personal favorite that irritates Sam beyond anything, acai. 

You were the one who started the game with the first word, “Aunt.”

Blue happily responds back, “Aunt!”

“Auuunt.”

“Aunt!”

You purse your lips, giving Blue a faux annoyed look. Toby tilts his head, before continuing to gnaw on his sitter’s arm. Doesn’t that hurt? Blue doesn’t seem to mind.

“Then how do you pronounce pecan?”

“Obviously not that way. It’s pecan.”

“Pecan?”

“Pecan, Blue boy.”

Making it to the third floor, your heels are killing you, but you’re glad you didn’t trip and break your neck. Blue shifts Toby in his arms.

“I’m going to go bring this one back to his owners. I will message you later, (Y/N)!” Blue says as he hurries to his door.

“Oh, okay, do you need my number?” You asked, already trying to balance the box under one arm and begin fishing a hand blindly through your purse. Blue holds a hand out, smiling proudly.

“There’s no need.”

“Ah?” What does that even mean? You’re confused as Blue is all smiles, telling you to have a good day and wait for his text. He unlocks his door and goes inside, while you’re still trying to remember when you gave Blue your number.

Maybe Stretch gave him your number? That would make sense.

At least that’s out of the way. You shrug, and continue to blindly feel around in your purse for your keys. 

When you found them, you practically shoved your way into the apartment the second it unlocked. The box is tossed onto the ground and your heels are kicked off. You didn’t really have anything that could break. Documents, folders, some little knick-knacks you bought at the Dollar Tree to temporarily brighten up the bleak gray cubicle. 

You unbutton the first few buttons of your tight blouse and go straight to your fridge.

For the next few hours, you were sitting on your couch and drinking some ginger ale. Going over emails and checking the calendar for the tenth time. Your new job starts in the middle of next week, which meant you had a few days to relax and do whatever you want.

It’s the excitement of wondering how you should spend those days that cheers up any grayness to your thoughts. It’s when you get a text from a new number that makes you instantly think of your blue scarf wearing neighbor. 

You get up and make your way onto the balcony, spotting Blue in the one next to yours. He’s leaning against them, and the second you call out to him, he turns to look at you and beams brightly.

“(Y/N), hello!”

“Hi, Blue boy. Finished with the dog sitting?”

“I do not sit on dogs! I take care of them. Doing that would be cruel and counterproductive,” Blue scolds as you chuckle. 

“Dog sitting isn’t sitting on dogs. It’s taking care of them.”

“Like babysitting?”

If anyone actually sat on babies, the police would definitely be involved. 

“The surface truly does have strange names for jobs. I’m not used to it at all,” Blue laughs as he’s keeping his eyes on the view of the city from the balcony. You hum, taking note of the table and chair they had on the balcony. There’s a glass of water and some sort of bag of chisps. 

Yes, chisps. Monster crisps. 

“You’ll get it eventually. Don’t worry your skull over it,” you assured him before a thought popped up, “so where did you live before coming here?”

“Ebott. The town before the mountain? My brother and I found it very hard to find jobs there in such a tight closed community,” Blue explains as he reaches over to take a sip from his glass. He sets it down and gives you a small smile, “it’s very hard to get a job in family-run businesses.”

“Ebott’s pretty far from here, though.” You remember that it’s at least an eight-hour drive since there’s a relative who lives in a town close to Ebott. 

Blue nods along, giving you this whimsical look, “I wished to have gone farther. The adventure it took to get here had been exhilarating! The high way that seemed to never end. The wind that ran through my hair, if I had any. I wished it could have continued forever!”

There are stars in Blue’s eye sockets, and after a bit, he calms down from his adventurous rush and taps his phalange against the rails. 

“But we couldn’t since Stretch has a job here and nowhere else. That’s fine, of course,” Blue assures himself, rocking back and forth on his feet, holding onto the railings. He stops and there’s a faint hue of blue on his cheekbones, “it’s more than fine because I got to meet you.”

He’s so sweet. You couldn’t help but laugh, feeling flattered by his kind words. Blue is definitely going to capture more than just a dog. He’s going to straight up steal hearts.

“Well, I’m stunned, Bluesby. Wow, I think my heart is racing, you Casanova,” you joke as you placed a hand over your chest, faking a swooning sigh. You almost couldn’t hold back a laugh when Blue’s face becomes a bright blue. Whoops, was that too much? 

  
Better reel back.

“But anyways, an adventure sounds nice. It definitely spices up life, don’t you think?” You’re definitely trying to steer the conversation and mood towards a different direction, and Blue seems to want to take control and keep it there, but he gives in. 

“H-Have you been on an adventure, (Y/N)?” Blue asked through his flustered state. You could only give him a small chuckle, and turn your attention to the bottle of ginger ale in your hand.

What counts as an adventure? Something bold. Something risky. Leaving a place you’ve only ever experienced to do something different? Something...more?

“I think I’m on one right now.”

“Really?!” Blue looks incredibly excited, and you continue. 

“Mmhm. A change of scenery, actually, but I guess you can call it an adventure. I’m changing jobs,” you set your bottle on the railing. You run a hand down the side of your head, ruffling your hair between your fingers, “so I’ll be having a couple of days off before starting my new job. It’s nerve-wracking, but I’m excited to do better. Be better. You know, the usual.”

“You seem so work focused! Working early and dressing so professionally. What do you do again?”

“I’m an accountant. That’s all. Nothing too hard, just a lot of math,” you take a second to place a hand on your shoulder, massaging it, “and tense muscles from being tied to a desk all day.”

Getting a full body massage should be on your list of things to do before being chained to a desk again.

“When do you start your new job?” 

“Next Wednesday. So I get a mini vacation before corporate prison once again. I definitely want to do something fun; it’d be a shame if I just stayed home,” you hum to yourself before giving Blue a glance, “you know, that reminds me, Blue.”

Blue tensed up, watching you rest your elbows on the railings. The two buttons are undone at the top of your white blouse, and  _ oh mercy on his SOUL -! _ He had to look forward to prevent himself from staring at how your bust area rested above the railings.

He is a gentleman skeleton!

“What...is it?” He tentatively questions, and you give him a smile.

“Do you want to hit the city with me?”

Hit...the city? Blue felt as though he could visibly deflate. 

“...(Y/N), I never hit the city before. It sounds like a strange request, but I am always happy to try new things with friends,” Blue smiles, only to see you laughing. Why are you laughing - 

“Nuh-nooooo~! That’s not...wha, what I meant. It’s juust an expression!” You barely managed to stammer out through laughter. 

It takes a while before you’re wiping a tear away, letting out a breath to calm yourself.

“It means I want to visit the city with you. Have fun. Visit the aquarium? Eat some good tacos?” You explain as Blue is hit with a realization.

Have fun? Engage in activities? Eat tacos? Blue had to stop himself from bursting into happiness there on the spot. Wait, wait, wait. He needed to ask a very important question before he can celebrate.

“Just...the two of us?” Blue carefully whispers, and you think about it before nodding with vigor.

“Yes! Just you, me, and a whole day of fun.”

JUST THE TWO OF YOU?!!!

According to the dictionary, this would be classified as a date!   
  


Or a friendly outing between friends, but a date nonetheless!

“I accept!” Blue immediately cries, nearly jumping over the railings. He has to catch himself from his excitement, sticking to solid ground. You’re pretty surprised by the overjoyed reaction.

“Blue, are you okay?”

“Of course! I am more than okay, I am magnificent!” Blue taps a fist against his chest. There’s a huge smile on his face, and it looks as though he could explode with happiness any moment now. “I promise you that I will make it the most magnificent day for the two of us ever!”

It’s good to see him so excited. You felt like some of his excitement is growing on you.

Oh geez, the pressure sure is on.

“There’s a lot of fun stuff for someone new to the city to check out. It gets kind of boring once you live here for more than a year, though,” you trail off as you begin thinking about all the places you visited when you first moved here. The aquarium and zoo are automatic places you need to take him.

“I want to visit all of them!”

Calm down. This cutie bag of bones is tempting you to want to spoil him, and as much as you want to run around the city with him, you aren’t too sure you’ll be able to fit all of the best attractions into a single day.

“We’ll see if we can, blue boy,” you say, just when your phone rang. It’s the number from your new boss. You wondered what he needed? 

Before taking it, you tell Blue you had to take it, but you’d text him later. You’re sliding the doors open as you’re answering the phone, and Blue is responding to you happily.

“Of course! Please text me soon so we can schedule our date.”

You didn’t hear that, as you’re already inside and talking with your boss about paperwork. Something about not filling out all the sections on the paperwork. You’re already getting your laptop out from your room to fix the errors immediately.

While you’re in your room tapping away on the keyboard and talking to your new boss, Blue is in his room and rolling around on his bed. 

_ (Y/N) _

**Blue, do you think we can go the day after tomorrow?**

_ Blue _

**Of course!**

**The sooner the better.**

You had sent back a smile emoji, and nothing else. You must have been very busy with whatever your work had you do. It’s almost lonely, to not have his brother around as much. And you transitioning to your new job?

He truly wants this date to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE HAVE I BEEN??!!
> 
> So. We're getting into the romance, and boy am I excited. I'm very excited to work on the BIG DATE chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I've been really wanting to push out a new chapter before this week was over. I'm going to be busy taking summer classes, and I really want to make sure that I don't fail it. Which means that I probably won't be able to post another chapter for a while. But hey, it took a long time for this chapter to come out. Oh boy...
> 
> [RabelleRabbit](https://rabellerabbit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment. It really helps out my brain to pump out more chapters. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp I've really done it this time. I just really couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Underswap Sans and Underswap Papyrus are too charming to pass up. I'm very busy with Love and Hate and Don't Walk Home Alone, so I'll treat this series as something to write for when I lose inspiration for those other fanfics. 
> 
> Here's the link to my tumblr. Come say hi! Sometimes I draw. 
> 
> [RabelleRabbit](https://rabellerabbit.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like what you read, leave a kudos and a comment. It helps a lot!


End file.
